


Day Two: Mistletoe

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to write this kind of fast but here is day two of the December Fanfic challenge: mistletoe :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day Two: Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this kind of fast but here is day two of the December Fanfic challenge: mistletoe :)

Calum and Luke are supposed to be out at some sort of social gathering, but Luke came down with a cold the morning of, so they’re currently snuggled together on the couch next to an ever-growing pile of tissues, watching Christmas movies. Calum had protested that it was only the beginning of December and not time for that yet, but Luke insisted and pouted and, as always, got his way.

Luke has his head in Calum’s lap and Calum is absentmindedly running his fingers through Luke’s hair. Luke is almost asleep when Calum starts to wiggle.

"Stoooop," Luke whines, sniffing at the end. "Why are you wiggling?"

"I was gonna get up to get something to eat but your big head is in the way," Calum says, smiling down at Luke. Luke makes a face and lifts his head off Calum’s lap so he can get up, but not before placing a little kiss on the end of Luke’s nose.

Luke settles back down when Calum gets up, but sits up again when he hears Calum call his name from in the kitchen.

"What?" he calls back, then gets up and wraps one of the many blankets around himself and walks into the kitchen.

Calum is standing under the arch that leads from the kitchen into the laundry area and he’s holding something behind his back and smiling. Luke knows that smile. Calum is up to something.

"What?" Luke asks again, this time a little warily, and Calum takes his hands out from behind his back.

"I just wanted to tell you an early Merry Christmas," Calum says, holding whatever he’s got in his hand in the air above his head.

It takes Luke a second, but he realizes what it is and smiles, launching himself at Calum and dropping the blanket in the process, wrapping his arms around Calum’s neck.

"How did you know my favorite part of Christmas is the mistletoe?" he asks, and Calum just shrugs and smiles.

"I have my ways. Are you gonna kiss me or not? I’ve heard it’s bad luck to stand under mistletoe and not kiss, or something like that."

So Luke kisses him, and they stand there kissing and smiling until Calum’s arm gets tired.


End file.
